Semiconductor light-emitting devices including light emitting diodes (LEDs), resonant cavity light emitting diodes (RCLEDs), vertical cavity laser diodes (VCSELs), and edge emitting lasers are among the most efficient light sources currently available. Materials systems currently of interest in the manufacture of high-brightness light emitting devices capable of operation across the visible spectrum include Group III-V semiconductors, particularly binary, ternary, and quaternary alloys of gallium, aluminum, indium, and nitrogen, also referred to as III-nitride materials. Typically, III-nitride light emitting devices are fabricated by epitaxially growing a stack of semiconductor layers of different compositions and dopant concentrations on a sapphire, silicon carbide, III-nitride, or other suitable substrate by metal-organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), or other epitaxial techniques. The stack often includes one or more n-type layers doped with, for example, Si, formed over the substrate, one or more light emitting layers in an active region formed over the n-type layer or layers, and one or more p-type layers doped with, for example, Mg, formed over the active region. Electrical contacts are formed on the n- and p-type regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,249 teaches in the abstract “Series or parallel LED arrays are formed on a highly resistive substrate, such that both the p- and n-contacts for the array are on the same side of the array. The individual LEDs are electrically isolated from each other by trenches or by ion implantation. Interconnects deposited on the array connects the contacts of the individual LEDs in the array. In some embodiments, the LEDs are III-nitride devices formed on sapphire substrates . . . . In one embodiment, multiple LEDs formed on a single substrate are connected in series. In one embodiment, multiple LEDs formed on a single substrate are connected in parallel.”